Sweet revenge
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: Antonio is always being put under stress by Gilbert and Fransis, but one day they go too far. they eat poor antonio's chocolate he had been saving for that night! The spanish man is not just mad, no he wants revenge. please rate and review. ONESHOT


My poor feet ached as I searched my pockets for the house key. Such a long day at work, at least I'm home. My fingers closed on the key as I pulled it out of my pocket and slowly unlocked the door. I was greeted by a pillow to the face that had been thrown across the room

"Gilbert and Francis again." I muttered as I tossed the pillow aside, they were my all too noisy room mates that I have been living with for almost six months. They got into fights fairly easily and normally I would get caught in the middle, I really didn't want to deal with them but I knew I had to.

"Gilbert! Francis! Get in the living room!" I yelled at them, I normally kept my cool in situations like this but being exhausted from work made me a bit more irritable that usual. They slowly made their way into the living room, both with very red faces and Gilbert's left hand was bloody.

"What are you fighting about this time?" I asked them, both seemed reluctant to answer. With the room growing more and more silent, Gilbert finally spoke.

"Francis stole some candy from me!" he finally blurted out; I couldn't believe it, a fight over some stupid candy!

"It was not yours and you knew it!" Francis blurted out next. I hit both of them on the head,

"Stop fighting like seven year olds!" I yelled at them, this was so stupid, an argument about some stupid candy!

"Give it here." I order. Gilbert; he started to look worried,

"I'm sorry Antonio, I lost it in the fight," I noticed Francis roll his eyes

"I can see it sticking out of your pocket," he remarked, I saw Gilbert pull his shirt down to cover his pockets,

"Shut up idiot!" he quickly mumbled, but I knew he really did have candy on him; I grab his shirt and pull it up, exposing his pockets. A flash of annoyance and rage hit me,

"This is a chocolate bar from my secret stash!" I yell, yanking the chocolate out of Gilbert's pocket. I recognised it because I was the only one who bought their own candy, and this was my favourite chocolate bar that I happened to be saving for today.

In my fit of rage, I didn't notice Gilbert grab the chocolate out of my hands, I made a dive tackle to pin him to the floor, but I missed and got a face full of rug instead, I heard the dreadful sound of a chocolate bar being unwrapped.

Forgetting about the fight, Gilbert said,

"Hey Francis, want some chocolate?" not passing up the opportunity, both Gilbert and Francis broke the bar in half and quickly ate the whole thing! I got up in rage and started furiously yelling at them,

"This is the fourth time you have taken something of mine, and the eighth time that you broke something expensive!" I shouted, pointing at the broken lamp that lay in five pieces on the floor.

"Calm down bro, its just chocolate" Gilbert calmly explained, I stormed off in a bundle of rage, tying to see what reason I stayed with them. This was almost becoming the norm for around here, they take my stuff and think of it as nothing! No. they needed to be taught a lesson, they need to learn the dangers of taking my stuff without permission, a plan slowly began to unravel in my mind, an evil plan that will leave Gilbert and Francis in sheer misery! A plan that will truly show the dangers of messing with me!

I had to wait a few hours to actually put my plan into motion, if I started the plan too soon Gilbert and Francis would surely be suspicious of my actions, a big part of this plan stood on my acting, so I had to hide my emotions and act like I was over the chocolate fiasco.

The plan started at roughly five o'clock, this was crucial because I had to act super casual. As if I was just baking something, not plotting anything serious. I looked all around the pantry and soon found an almost expired box of brownie mix.

"Score!" I whisper to myself, that meant that I could use the excuse that the mix was almost expired to be making brownies if one of them were to ask. I wasted no time in dumping the brown powder into a bowl and measuring out all the ingredients I needed, oh it felt so good to be plotting revenge against people that deserved it. I poured all the liquid ingredients in with the powder and started mixing, the batter soon turned thicker and thicker. The most crucial part of the plan was now, I pulled out a small bottle and dumped all of its contents in with the mix, and I glanced around to be sure no one saw me. luckily Gilbert was watching TV and was so absorbed in the program that he didn't even notice me, and I guess Francis was sleeping or something,

I then spooned the thick, dark brown mixture into a pan and put it in the oven. I sighed deeply, the hardest part of the plan was over, now I must simply wait for them to bake and it will be as good as accomplished.

Dinner was pizza that Gilbert ordered from pizza hut, it was cold by the time we got it and I wasn't very hungry anyways, I was too nervous about my plan actually working, I had cut and cooled the brownies in the fridge, but I was really worried about looking suspicious. Eventually, I went for it and I brought the brownies to Gilbert and Francis.

"I wanted to apologise for my temper earlier today." I told them, my expertly plotted lie looked like it was working!

"I really shouldn't have gotten so mad, it really just is chocolate." I was trying to act sincere on the outside but on the inside I was laughing like crazy, it's almost the exact opposite!

"I want to make it up to the both of you by making these for you; I hope that it will be enough to make up for my horrible outburst." Both of them looked at me in shock, which turned into suspicion, I started to get really nervous, what if they saw through the lies?

"Are you sure? You looked very upset." Francis asked, I was spared the difficulty of answering by Gilbert exposing his stupidity.

"I trust him! Antonio never stays mad!" with that, he grabs a brownie off the plate I was holding and takes a huge bite, nearly swallowing the thing, whole! I guess Francis's doubts were removed with Gilbert's words because he took a brownie and started eating it. Gilbert took a second one,

The whole time my mind was ecstatic about the success of the plan.

After Francis had eaten three brownies and Gilbert five, I asked them a question,

"Guys, did those brownies taste weird?" they looked at me for a second before answering, Gilbert first,

"Yea, a little, I could tell the texture was different." Francis also put in his opinion.

"Parts of the brownie were a bit bitter, and it was a bit dry." A smile edged across my face as I revealed to them my plan,

"I added an extra ingredient to them." I said slyly as I pulled the same small bottle I used before but was now empty. I saw their faces go green after the read the label. In bold black letters the label read,

_Laxative, extra strong._

A deep gurgle came from Gilbert's stomach as his brownies started to kick in. his face showed serious discomfort.

"Antonio! I will get you for this!" he barely finished before making a mad dash to the bathroom. Francis had a look of terror on his face.

"I never thought you would do something this low!" he muttered, soon his stomach started reacting and he sprinted to the other bathroom.

Both of them were in there for at least half an hour, Gilbert came out for a few minutes only to have his stomach react again, sending him to the bathroom once more. I could also tell that both of them did not like my revenge. After both of them had finally finished in getting the laxatives out of their systems, Gilbert whispered in my ear,

"Watch what you eat from now on." A quiver was sent up my spine. To another person this was probably not worth it but if I ever had the chance I would do it all over again!


End file.
